SECRET HOBBIES? (From the Anonymous Teen Titans Blog)
by ShiningHopeBeast
Summary: Hey there! If you're looking to read all about of chat about the Titans, here's the place to go. In this blog, I'll be giving you all the scoop on the Titan's secret hobbies! - Anonymous Blogger. (Sequel: Poe-A-Tree?)
1. The Blog

Hey! I've had some writer's block, so if you're waiting to hear from me, you can chew on this.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans. Yeah, I know. Why? ^_^

OK, enough of me. Ready, set, GOAT! I mean, GO! Sorry, I'll stop.

. . .

 _Anonymous Blogger on the_ _Anonymous Teen Titans Blog_ :

OK, so we know a lot about the Titans. What they do on a daily basis, what they wear, what kinds of things they say, what they eat, their battle strategies, you name it! We will start with-

Robin- he's a walking traffic light, complete with green sleeves, gloves, and leggings, red tunic, and yellow utility belt. Don't forget his fancy schmancy toys, his Robin crest, his mask, his super special cape, and his shoes. I mean, come on, it looks like he stuffed vinyl socks into metal slippers! The Boy Wonder has little known about his past, only that he used to work with _you know who_. He never, ever takes off his mask (and if he does he replaces it with dark sunglasses), and he has only shown the contents of his precious briefcase to his closest friends, the other Titans. He is a skilled fighter and acrobat, has trained under the True Master...

This vigilante is also TOTALLY UNDESERVING OF STARFIRE. Starfire shouldn't be with him...

Oh, I've been going on about him for some time, haven't I? I guess we should move on to the next Titan, the most beautiful and amazing Titan-

Starfire- she's an alien from the planet Tameran, in the Vega star system. She loves Tameranean food, and on earth, she will eat almost anything, her favorite of all being mustard. She has a pet named Silkie, one of Killer Moth's larvae. Her starbolts and laser eyes only add to her stunning beauty, along with her fiery red hair, exotic skin, nice shape, hot purple uniform, and sweet temperament. Unless you make her angry, of course. She has almost unlimited strength, super fast flight, and a dangerous temper. But even so, all these make her so much more awesome...

She definitely should have NOTHING to do with _him_. She is so much better than that and deserves so much better than that...

I guess it is finally time to move on, though 5 pages is certainly not enough to fully describe her awesomeness. Moving on, we come to-

Cyborg- the half-man half-robot hero that is a role model for all, both kids and adults alike. You can often find his sleek blue/white/gray mechanics having a good time in the park with kids with prosthetics. He takes very good care of the T-car, his "baby", and also spends time playing video games. He loves to barbecue and eat meat, and has a humongous appetite. His stomach is almost impregnable, except for Tamaranean food, tofu, or soy milk. With his mechanical half, he can see well in low light, shoot from a sonic cannon in his arm, and even shoot a rocket from his shoe...

Next, we come to-

Beast Boy- the joking, fun-loving member of the team. Thought to be the youngest, his lack of growth physically is thought to be due to the Sakutia virus that caused his powers (his lack of maturity- all him!). Details are unclear, but when he was young, he was bitten by the rare Sakutia monkey and infected with the deadly Sakutia disease. Somehow he received an antidote, but it caused him to turn completely green, and also gave him his morphing powers. He is said to be able to become any animal, but it is unknown if this is true. His suit is magenta, with black sleeves and legs and a silver belt. Beast Boy, a vegetarian, is very fond of tofu, but he also loves video games, jokes, and mopeds...

What happened of the relationship between him and the geomancer Terra? Many people had reported sights of the two going on dates throughout the city. Now, the blonde superhero is nowhere to be found. Did he break up with her, causing her to leave? Or, did she break up with him, and ditch them all? Or...

OK, enough is enough. Finally, we come to-

Raven- mysterious, secretive, anti-social, **evil?** There is the least known about the mystical sorceress on the team. With her violet hair, amethyst eyes, and pale, almost gray, skin, where could she have come from? Who could her parents be? She could easily be the most powerful of the Titans, but the extent of her powers remains unclear. Raven is always seen in a black leotard, blue cloak and boots, accented with a red stone clasp and a belt of the same design. She is the least social of all her teammates, most secretive...

Furthermore, could she have something to do with the missing chunk of time on that strange day? Do one has any idea what happened, except for the Titans, who chose not to disclose any details on the event...

More speculation may be given later on the trustworthiness of the sorceress.

As you can see, we know a lot about the Titans.

But, there is so much more that we don't know!

I sent my recruits to plant secret cameras in the Titans' base, to see what things they do in secret. Here's what we found:

Robin: The great Boy Wonder

Takes

 **BUBBLE BATHS**.

I know, right? The tough, solemn hero takes bubble baths! Priceless!

Starfire: The beautiful Tamaranean

Writes **POEMS**.

That's so amazing! She's totally awesome.

Cyborg: The bionic hero

Has a

 **SECRET GARDEN**.

That's so unlike him! You would expect him to spend his time on mechanics.

Beast Boy: The green shapeshifter

 **MAKES JEWELRY**.

You wouldn't think he had the patience. But apparently he does.

Raven: The secretive sorceress

 **KNITS**.

I know, kind of a let down. But hey, info is info!

And don't worry, all the tapes have been disposed of, reluctantly mind you.

That's all for now!

- _Anonymous Blogger_

. . .

Thanks to all of you who are following me or ROL! Sorry to have you wait so long, but I hope you have the patience to wait it out!

Plus, I made a couple of changes to both the chappies, so be sure to check that out.

ITNOJ- SHB😉


	2. The Reaction

Quick A/N: Hi guys! I have decided to expand this story into a three-shot. This chapter is about the Titans' reactions to the blog entry.

By the way, thanks to y'all who reviewed. I appreciate the support.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC character.

Titans, together!

. . .

 _In the T-Tower. . ._

Robin stared at the screen in front of him, fists opening and closing, eyes narrowed and teeth grinding. The coffee mug in his hand was slowly cracking, and the cold liquid inside it began seeping onto the table.

His eyes darted across the page as he scrolled down, the anger radiating off him becoming more intense by the second.

The Titans' leader was so focused on reading that he didn't notice Raven walking into the room, one hand lightly grazing her temple.

She had woken up to a mild buzzing sensation in her head. As it intensified to a mild headache, she had decided to investigate the source.

Only Robin knew of her empathy powers. Being a sophisticated detective, he eventually deduced that area of her powers, especially as it strengthened over the years. The rest of the team was oblivious to that aspect of her abilities, and she was fine with keeping it that way.

As she entered the common room, she immediately saw Robin sitting at the table It was actually a fairly amusing sight.

His nose was practically pressed up against the computer screen, his face scrunched up and suggesting the wrath building inside him. How he could actually read she had no idea. Additionally, his mug was sitting on the floor, broken and forgotten, while a dark liquid spread in a puddle around it.

"Robin?" she asked quietly, hoping to find answers to the twenty-some questions bouncing in her brain.

No answer. Then suddenly,

" **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!** "

He stood up as he said this, knocking his chair over backwards, first poised to punch the innocent device before him.

Luckily, Raven had recovered enough from the sudden burst of emotion from her leader to form a soft forcefield around the computer. His hand sank into it, a frighteningly small distance between his hand and the screen.

"Robin, you need to calm down," she said, and hurrying over to where he stood, she raised her hands to his temples. They emitted a soft glow, and Robin slowly relaxed.

"Thanks Raven," he said. "I was about to murder an innocent." He said weakly and sheepishly chuckled.

"Don't mention it. What made you so angry anyways?"

"This article! This rotten, sinking, stupid "anonymous" blog entry!" Gesticulating wildly with his arms, he waved at the poor computer sitting on the table.

"We've read things like this before Robin," she reminded him, not even bothering to look at it. "You know that even superheroes get talked badly about and gossiped about."

"But this isn't that. It's different! Look!" He snatched the helpless device and practically threw it into Raven's face.

She began reading, her eyes flying over the page even faster than Robin's did. Then after thirty-some seconds,

" _ **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_ "

Everything in the room was suddenly covered with black, and things not securely fastened to the floor began to rise in the air. Tentacles spilled out from underneath her cloak as she grew another pair of glowing red eyes, her hair billowing around her head and her hands crackling with black energy.

Robin hid behind the sofa, terrified beyond his wits. He had seen Raven angry, even furious, before, but never had she been that full of wrath.

Starfire zoomed into the room with a bright green streak, immediately followed by Cyborg, sonic cannon ready. Beast Boy stumbled in a few seconds later, still pulling a fresh shirt over his head.

"Where is the villain and what is the crime?!" exclaimed the Tamaranean, rotating in the air.

Cyborg spotted Robin behind the sofa and rushed over to help him up.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Did you get knocked down?"

He sheepishly rubbed his neck and awkwardly chuckled. "Not exactly."

Beast Boy, oblivious to the fact that his shirt was on backwards, rushed over to Raven.

"Dude! What made you so angry?" Then he realized was talking to a _very_ _angry Raven_. "Uhhh, Rae? Time to calm down."

She took a deep breath, and visibly relaxed. The tentacles receded, the black dissipated, and the energy died away, but her eyes continued to glow red. She exhaled shakily.

"You okay?" he asked gently, resting a hand her shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just that- I haven't lost control like that in a really, really long time. She took another deep breath and straightened. "But I had a good reason to be angry, right?" She turned to Robin.

"Yeah," he agreed, still a bit shaken from the experience.

"MY FRIENDS! I AM OVERJOYED TO SEE YOU ALL UNHARMED!" To Raven's relief she chose Robin to hug, saving her a few sore ribs.

"Star. . ."

"Oh, my apologies, boyfriend Robin." She stepped back. " But what has incurred the righteous fury of friend Raven? I see no villains, chickens, or jokes of the practical nature."

"This," the sorceress growled, flinging the wrongfully abused computer with her powers towards the other three Titans.

Cyborg carefully caught it and proceeded to link it to the television.

"You might have to skip a lot of it," Robin warned. "Mostt of it is boring, tedious and repetitive."

The offending blog entry filled the screen.

One minute.

-~-Narrowed, glowing eyes.

-~-Atmosphere of slight amusement.

-~-Poorly suppressed snort. Not received well by the "walking traffic light".

Two minutes.

-~-Bright glow. Lots of righteous fury.

-~-Faint disinterest.

-~-Bored sigh.

Three minutes.

-~-Same intensity, a tiny bit more relaxed.

-~-Slightly disappointed.

-~-Even more bored sigh.

Four minutes.

-~-Brighter glow. Tight fists, also glowing.

-~-Fists. Gritted teeth.

-~-The air turned . .dangerous. A frightening snarl. Claws dragged up the blameless sofa arm.

Five minutes.

-~-Unconciously hovering two feet in the air. Righteous fury thick in the atmosphere.

-~-A low growl. All weaponry activated.

-~-The poor sofa arm reduced to shreds and stuffing. Claws on both hands, a menacing canine glinting in the light beneath predator eyes.

Then, all at once:

" ** _I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!_** "

They all aimed at the innocent television. Once again, Raven produced a forcefield around it, absorbing the blasts of Starfire and Cyborg. Beast Boy sank into it as he lunged, claws a centimeter away from the fragile glass.

She then spread a blue light over her friends and succeeded in calming them down.

"I cannot believe that an individual would do such a thing to us!"

"Man, whoever that is, they're gonna get a beating from us."

"Jerk."

"I see that we are all in agreement on this. He is a dead man."

"Titans GO!"

They all turned to the door. Then, puzzled, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"Go where?" asked Cyborg.

"And who is 'he'?" continued Starfire.

"Control Freak, of course."

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "It's obviously Control Freak because: one- he is obsessed with Star, and two- he is practically the only villain so immature to write about secret hobbies, and so stupid not to observe or write about important secrets!"

"He's in the park," interrupted Robin. "He's just exited the HIC*. Titans, GO!"

. . .

*(The) Heart Internet Café

So, part two finished! What did you think? Good job to those who reviewed and said Control Freak (it was pretty obvious). I'll try to get up part three (the fight and the Titans talking about their hobbies) as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, and please leave a cheeky little review!

ITNOJ-SHB😉


	3. The ConfrontationTalking About It

Quick A/N: Thanks for all the support y'all have been giving me! I hope you enjoy the third and final part of this little story. Be prepared for some. . . interesting things to happen!

Note: **Bold section of text** =thoughts, _italicized section of text_ =whispering

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Teen Titans or any other DC characters. Too bad.

Scene 3, take 7!

. . .

Control Freak giggled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. He was proud of himself. He had managed to uncover some of the Titans' most embarrassing secrets! All by himself! He was the one had come up with the idea, he was the one who had planted the cameras around their base, and he was the one who had managed to recover the cameras from the T-Tower. What an accomplishment! And the Titans thought he wasn't even a threatening villain (they _did_ exclude him from their list of villains for the Titans East. . .). Well, tell that to the guy who sneaked into their base and revealed their secrets!

The villain had just finished posting all of his revelations onto his newest creation, the Anonymous Teen Titans Blog, (clever name, or so he thought!), and was going to celebrate with a little theft of the video rental store. He was so excited that he didn't even bother to _zap!_ himself into a nearby electronic device. For some reason, he felt like walking.

 **I can't believe it! I did it! That'll show the Titans who exactly they're dealing with. Plus, I got some juicy information out of it. I'm the #1 source of tidbits about the Titans now! Everyone will want to hire me for their services to find out information about the Titans, the Justice League, the President-**

A shadow seemed to cover the sun. Control Freak glanced up, startled out of his prideful thoughts.

Uh, oh. . .

One, two, three, four, five. Five.

Five superheroes.

Five teen superheroes.

Five teen superheroes hovering above him.

Five _angry_ teen superheroes hovering above him, the sun glaring behind them.

 _Uh oh_. . .

Control Freak couldn't see the expressions on their shadowed faces, but he knew he was in trouble. _Big time._

He gulped.

"Ummm. . . hi? Nice weather, isn't it? . . ."

He was met with silence on all sides. It was quite intimidating.

Then, four little words.

"Your'e a dead man."

Raven levitated forward and grabbed the terrified villain by his collar. Behind her hood, a second pair of eyes opened where her eyebrows were, and they flashed red as she stared into his eyes.

From a bystander's perspective, it probably would have looked like they were having a staring contest. But the Titans knew better. Though they had had no personal experience with this, they knew that, whatever Raven was doing to the poor man, it wasn't giving him flowers and candy.

Suddenly, Control Freak blanched and wailed. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! JUST STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP! MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPPLEASESTOPPLEASEMAKEITSTOP!"

Raven released him, letting his limp body fall to the ground. Opening a portal beneath him, she sent him to jail.

Her eyes resumed their normal amethyst coloration and their glow faded as she floated back down to the ground.

"Now", she said, her face still hidden in the shadows of her cloak, concealing the slightest signs of a grin, "Pizza, anyone?"

. . .

Back at the Tower, after their pizza outing, they were all sitting casually in the common room. Robin was sitting on the couch, one hand holding a cup of coffee, the other holding Starfire snugly around the waist. The Tamaranean was curled up under a fuzzy blanket with Silkie on her chest. Her own head lay on Robin's chest as she read some sort of Tamaranean book about " _Glorschphlatt of K'naphla"_. Cyborg was making a 3 ft tall sandwich for a snack. It was stuffed with meat, to which Beast Boy was complaining loudly from his perch on Raven's shoulder through persistent meowing. You could tell he was saying something along the lines of, "Duuuuude! That is sickening! How can you eat meat!" and so forth. Through all of this, Raven levitated quietly with her legs crossed, facing towards the window. She had learned to block out all of the incessant bickering going on as she meditated. She also had become rather used to Beast Boy's habit of sitting on her shoulder or lap as a kitten. No matter how many times she threw him out of the window, or pierced him with her cold glare, he had returned every day to find a spot to nap on her. Her efforts proving fruitless, she eventually gave up, letting the shapeshifter climb on her when she was in an okay mood.

As Star finished her book, she yawned and slowly sat up, gently placing Silkie aside. She opened up to the front and slipped out a piece of paper that she had placed there. Grabbing the pencil behind her ear, she spread out the paper on the surface of the book, sticking out her tongue the slightest bit as she began to write.

"Whatcha writing?" Robin asked as he looked over at her, missing the warmth that she had created by laying on him.

"Oh, I am merely writing the poetry," she answered as she wrote another line. "My Tamaranean book has inspired me to write about _K'naphlim_ in the English language."

"About that, Star," called Cyborg from the kitchen, where he was putting some of his patented _Cy-BQ_ sauce on his sandwich, "I never knew that you wrote poetry before Control Freak wrote about it. When did you begin?"

"About half the duration of a year ago," she replied, tapping her pencil against her chin. "For my birthday, Raven had given me a most glorious book of poetry. After reading it, I realized the wondrous element of that style of writing. You can express so much with so few words! And it sounds most glorious as well!"

Beast Boy jumped off of Raven's shoulder and shifted back to human in the air, landing on his feet unexpectedly gracefully.

"Dude," he began turning back to face Raven. "You gave Star a _poetry book_ for her birthday? How is that a good gift?"

"It was mainly to help her English," Raven replied, still looking out the window. "Plus, I thought she would enjoy the art and beauty of poetry, and appreciate it, unlike _you_."

"I do appreciate poetry," Beast Boy defended himself. "It's just, no one wants to get a poetry book for their _birthday_."

Raven turned towards him and lifted and eyebrow.

"Except for people like you," he added. "I mean, I would want something so much less boring for _my_ birthday."

"Oh, so now you're saying it's boring," said Raven, floating down from the air and into a standing position.

"I didn't say that! I. . ." he trailed off, considering her statement. "I guess I did kinda say that."

"Mmhmm," she agreed, heading over to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. "I knew that you didn't appreciate poetry."

"I do!" he insisted, following her to the kitchen and watching her begin to boil some water. "And I can prove it to you!"

She turned to face him and wordlessly raised a single doubting eyebrow.

"In one month, I bet I can convince you that I truly appreciate poetry." He looked her boldly in the eye, arms crossed across his chest.

"And what would be the bet?" she asked monotonously, still skeptically looking at him.

"Only the pride of winning," he said as he grinned widely.

"How many days would you count as a month?" she inquired, inwardly sighing at his cheesy smile.

"Well, the average amount of days in a month is about 30, so- 30!" He felt proud of himself for being able to, at the very least, sound smart.

By now, the other three Titans were quite aware of their conversation. Cyborg was chewing slowly, observing them behind his sandwich. Robin was quietly sipping his coffee while subtly listening to them, without betraying anything from behind his mask. And Starfire had completely stopped writing and openly watched them talk, having set down her book, paper, and pencil on the couch beside her. They all expected to hear a flat-out "no" from Raven. Instead. . .

"You have 30 days exactly- no more, no less- starting at 8 o'clock P.M. sharp tomorrow," said Raven, turning back to the stove to get her water.

Cyborg's human eye widened in surprise, and he completely failed to take another bite out of his sandwich. His mouth closed on empty air, and he mechanically chewed though nothing was in his mouth. Starfire got up from the couch, flying over to the kitchen to join them and hear more. And Robin, put down his coffee, his mask stretching to accommodate the widening of his eyes.

"But. . ." said Cyborg finally. "You don't do stuff like bets, Raven."

"That's because it's silly to waste money or other material possessions or service on such a little thing," she answered, slowly pouring the water into her prepared teacup. "We aren't really betting anything at all. Plus, I don't care who wins."

"Oh yeah?" retorted Beast Boy, leaning against the countertop.

"Beast Boy may actually win this bet," remarked Starfire, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah," pitched in Robin from the couch. "I mean, if he can make jewelry, maybe he can appreciate poetry."

"'Bout that, Green Bean," Cyborg said after digesting another bite of his sandwich. "How did you learn how to make jewelry? And how do you have the patience for it? I would have expected you to give up right away or somethin'."

"I learned while I was living in Africa," he replied. "And it was _extremely_ difficult at first, especially because I was only a little kid back then. But somehow, I ended up enjoying it." Though he said it lightheartedly, there was the slightest hint of sadness in his voice, as thinking about Africa brought back memories, not all of them happy.

Then his face brightened as he changed the subject. "So, Robin," he said slyly with a huge grin. "When did you start taking bubble baths?"

Cy chuckled as Star covered her amused smile with her hand. Raven smirked just the slightest bit beneath her hood as Beast Boy made no move to conceal his snickering and wicked smile.

The leader of the Titans flushed a deep scarlet red as he stood up and turned towards them. "Being a leader is stressful!" he defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest. He frowned at his teammates smiles.

"I am most sorry, Robin," apologized Starfire, getting up and walking over to him as she held her hands out to him. "But, you must admit, this habit of yours is most amusing." She smiled as he took her hands and relaxed a bit.

"I guess it is pretty funny," he agreed. They all laughed together for a moment, save Raven, who just smiled. Starfire moved to stand next to her boyfriend, who wrapped an arm gently around her waist. Cyborg inhaled the last bite of his sandwich before standing opposite of Robin.

"What about that secret garden of yours, Cy?" asked Robin, grinning.

"Yeah, Chrome Dome," added Beast Boy. "How did you manage to keep that a secret?"

"Well . . " he began sheepishly.

"You said it was your 'spare parts' room," put in Raven, coming to join their circle with her tea in her hands.

"Wha- How did you know?" asked Cyborg, his human eye wide and his mouth wide open.

"I needed to get spare parts for the T-Car, remember?" she said, sipping her warm drink. "After it got destroyed that one time, and those boys stole it?"

"Oh, yeah." He remembered that day well.

"At that time you did use it for spare parts," she continued, "However, you had just started to put some plants in there."

"Yeah. Plants remind me of my mom," he said gently. "She was a scientist, but she still loved plants all the same."

The atmosphere became subdued as they all held a somber moment of silence.

"I guess that just goes to show how much we still have to learn about one another," Beast Boy put in quietly.

"Yeah," said Cyborg. Raven nodded slowly as Robin murmured his agreement.

"Then why do we not do the 'getting to know' of one another and the spending of the time with each other?" chirped Starfire cheerily. The room considerably brightened.

"Great idea, Star!" Robin said, squeezing her waist gently.

"I'll get a movie up and running!" Cyborg offered, heading over to the TV. "Any preferences?"

"Just nothing Horror," called Raven in her monotone.

"And I'll make popcorn!" yelled Beast Boy, already getting everything ready.

. . .

When everything was ready, they all settled down on the couch to watch the movie. Robin sat in the center, with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Starfire was snuggled up to his right, her head resting on his shoulder. Cyborg sat to the right of Star, with three huge bowls of popcorn around him. Raven was on Robin's left, with her tea on her lap, and her hood down. And Beast Boy was on Raven's lap, a contented cat.

They were all happy, all friends, all family, all together. They all had each other, and that's what made them so great.

. . .

And there you have it! The final chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Kinda sappy at the end, huh. Well, whatever! It turned out like it turned out.

Please leave a review on how it was! I hope you liked it!

And there will be a sequel! About the poetry contest. Which will be definitely BBRae!

Well, I do hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you get to read some of my other stories.

ITNOJ- SHB😉


End file.
